Hermione Granger and the Boy Who Lived
by The 379th Hero
Summary: The Harry Potter books... rewritten in Hermione's Point of View. HarryXHermione, RonXLavender, GinnyXLuna. Good Draco Malfoy. Less clumsy Neville.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a What Now?

**I know, I know. I should be working on Rise of The 379th Hero, but I had this crazy idea here... Basically this is the Harry Potter books, but everything's changed. It's almost entirely gonna be in Hermione's Point of View.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this crazy idea!**

I didn't fit in to well. For one thing, my classmates thought of me as a bit of a know-it-all. For another, I could do strange things. Like the time that Rob was teasing me, and his shoelaces, on there own, tied together. AND NOBODY KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED!

I was dreading going to another new school (my parents didn't like me getting bullied). But then it all changed. In a good way.

It all started with an owl...

My name is Hermione Granger.

It was a normal Sunday, and I was up in my room watching weird orange and yellow bubbles float around in the air. Well... I was actually controlling them. Sort of. Like if I wanted it to sit in my hand, that's what it did.

My mom called me for lunch. I went downstairs. We were all sitting around ready to eat, when an owl swooped through the open window, dropped something on me, and flew right back out.

I picked up the thing the owl dropped: an envelope. There was a weird seal on it: the letter H surrounded by 4 animals: a Lion, a Snake, an Eagle, and something that looked like a ferret. Naturally my parents were confused. Since when do owls fly around in the middle of the day delivering the mail?

I broke the seal. I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. Hang on, is this letter even for me. She turned it over. Yes. That's my name, my address and even my bedroom. That was a little creepy. I unfolded the letter. I read it out loud:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. Due to you being Muggle-Born (an explanation of which will be given), a representative of the school when be at your place of residence shortly after receiving the letter.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I immediately came up with several questions, but just then someone knocked on the door. _Could this be the representative from the school?_

My mom answered, revealing a rather timid looking man wearing a purple turban.

"H-hello," he said. "I-is this the r-residence of M-miss H-h-Hermione. G-gr-granger?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" my mom answered.

"Sh-she has b-been acc-s-septed to Ou-our s-school. H-Hogwarts."

"Oh, yes. She just received a letter from an owl about that."

"Alright th-then. I am Pr-professor Quirrell."

I spoke up, "I accept this position." It had to be better. She guessed that the strange things she did was magic. Well now it seemed she would learn to control that. "Just one question; what does the letter mean by me being 'muggle-born'?"

"Ah. Y-yes. A m-muggle is s-someone who is n-not a w-wizard. Y-you are m-muggle born b-because your p-parents are muggles."

"That makes sense... but what about all this stuff this list says I need. I don't think you can walk into a random store and buy a wand." I was curious.

"Th-that is wh-why I am h-here. T-to help y-you f-find all y-your s-supplies."

"How do I know that this isn't all some joke?" My father asked.

Professor Quirell just pulled out a stick, pointed it at our empty fireplace, and suddenly there was a blazing fire.

"Alright then, I believe you," My father said. "But we're going with you."

"G-good. I d-don't know h-how to n-navigate this pl-place. W-we just h-have to g-go to L-London."

"We have a car, and it isn't to far away, London," My mom offered.

"L-lovely. Sh-shall we go, then?"

**Linebreaks can be very scary...**

It turned out that traffic in London was pretty bad, and Quirrell had us make u-turns quite a few times. Finally, we pulled up in front of some pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

"Is this it?" My mom asked. "This bookstore?"

"N-no. I'm sorry. I P-professor Quirrell, give y-you, Mr. and M-Mrs. Granger, p-permission t-to enter The L-Leaky Cauldron."

My parents gasped. Apparently they had just noticed The Leaky Cauldron appear out of nowhere.

We all exited the car and entered the pub to find all people inside crowding around a supersized man. People were muttering things about some guy named Harry Potter. We all got pushed to the center of the crowd, and Quirrell came face to face with a boy with glasses and messy hair.

The giant man spoke. "Professor Quirrell! Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," Quirrell bagan. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach Professor Quirrell?" the boy asked. It was then that I noticed a curious mark on the boys forehead.

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Quirrell answered. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" Quirrell let out a nervous laugh. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself. A-and I am-m also showing around a n-new student."

He gestured to me to walk towards this boy, Potter... that could not be his first name...

I held out my hand. He took it. "I assume you know who I am?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Well then, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

The giant of a man spoke up, "is it all right if I take Miss Granger around to get her stuff, Quirrell?"

Professor Quirrell seemed relieved at that idea. "S-sure. I'll just go get some money out of my bank."

Unfortunately for Professor Quirrell, though, some ugly looking guy bumped into him. He whirled around, let out a terrified scream, and promptly fainted.

The giant shouted, "clear some space, he's fainted." Then he said to us, "I'd help him, but I don't really know first aid."

"Alright, I suppose we're going to have to go get some money," Harry said. "Except for the small fact that I don't have any."

The giant replied, "Harry, your parents left you some money in a vault in Gringotts, the wizard's bank. Oh, by the way, Miss Granger, call me Hagrid."

"Ok. Those are my parents over there." I indicated my parents. "Mom, dad!" I called.

They came over. "So your Miss Granger's parents? Pleased to meet you. Hagrid held out his hand and shook my mom's arm. "Alright then. Next stop Gringotts."

**Things will be changing this early then... Oh, yeah. The contents from the letter and a few of the quotes from when Harry met Quirrell I copied from the book.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived

**Holy Styx! Look at all those followers! Man, I got so excited, it fueled my creativity, and this happened!**

**Now, I may not own Harry Potter, but I came up with all the ideas for this story.**

**Now, before I start, quick history of how I came up with this story: It was originally supposed to be just HarryXHermione fluff, then I got this crazy idea.**

**On with the show!**

Hagrid led Harry and me out the back.

I immediately got confused. "Hagrid, how are we supposed to be able to find all these supplies we need behind a pub in London, even if it is a magic pub?"

"Just watch," he replied, pulling out an umbrella. He tapped a brick on the wall to our left with it, and an archway formed in the wall. "There's where you'll find your supplies." Hagrid gestured to the crowded alley on the other side of the arch. "This is Diagon Alley."

He led us through the arch, and down the crowded alley. It wasn't to bad. As long as we stuck close behind Hagrid; the crowd naturally parted around him.

He led us right up to a big white building at the end. We walked up to huge bronze doors. Standing next to the doors what an interesting creature, a bit shorter than Harry and I, with long fingers.

"That is a goblin," Hagrid stated.

As we went inside, the goblin bowed. We found another pair of doors. They were silver and had some writing on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said," Hagrid started. "You'd be mad to try and rob it."

He must of first said that to Harry.

Two goblins this time bowed us through the doors, and we were in a massive hall, filled with goblins.

"Hagrid, how much money, exactly, do I have?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. Can't count that high."

Harry whispered to me, "if I have a lot of money, which I have a funny feeling I do, I can buy some of your supplies for you."

"Thank you," I whispered back. "You see, apparently I'm Muggle-Born."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that my parents are muggles, but I'm a witch."

"That makes sense. I was raised by muggles, but my parents were magic. They got killed by some dark wizard... his name was Voldemort. Everyone's afraid of saying his name. I don't know why. Anyway, he killed my parents, then tried to kill me, but couldn't. Then he just sort of disappeared. Hagrid says he's still alive, just really weak." He stopped to take a breath, "so I'm sent to live with my mom's sister and her husband and son. I guess maybe she was muggle-born."

Apparently Hagrid had heard us, because as we moved up the line, he said, "she was, but that didn't make much of a difference. She was top of her class, except maybe in Defense Against that Dark Arts. That was yer dad, Harry. And by the way, Harry, that's nice o' you to offer to buy her supplies for her. I don't know exactly how much you have, but it's definitely enough for that and extra. For all seven years ye'll be at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't seem exactly excited by that.

**Linebreaks do the Macarena.**

After Hagrid talked with a goblin at a desk about getting into Harry's vault, then gave him a letter from Hogwarts, during which we discovered that he kept dog biscuits and a couple of owls in his coat pockets while he tried to get Harry's key, we were led by another Goblin named Griphook to a cart that immediately sped through some tunnels.

There was absolutely no way ANYONE could remember how we got to the vault. Harry seemed to be looking around at things.

"Hagrid, I can never remember, what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" Odd question.

"Stalagmite's got an 'M' in it. And don't ask me questions, I think I might be sick."

We sped around a few more corners before coming to a stop.

I stumbled out of the cart and tried to regain my balance. Hagrid wasn't much better. Only Harry seemed unaffected.

The goblin walked up to the vault and unlocked it. I gasped when I saw what was inside: a seemingly endless pile of gold, silver, and bronze.

"All yours, Harry," Hagrid said.

Harry walked in. Hagrid handed him a bag, pulled out of one of his pockets, and Harry filled it with some of his money. We walked back to the cart and sped off.

We arrived in front of yet another vault, number 713. No key was used. Instead, the goblin rubbed his long finger down the middle. The door opened to reveal... a small bag that seemed like it was just some object crudely rapped up. Hagrid picked it up and pocketed it.

"Be best if ya don't mention this to anyone, you two," Hagrid said.

**This Linebreak says, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

After the dark tunnels in Gringotts, the sun was completely blinding.

We now had so much money, so I debated what to buy first. Hagrid decided that he and my parents would go buy our books and our cauldrons, while Harry and I went to get our robes and our wands.

We stepped into the shop, _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions._

A witch walked up to us. "Hogawarts?" We nodded. "No problem, just step through here. We stepped through a curtain into a fitting room, where a pale boy was already being fitted.

"Hello," the boy said. "My name is Draco Malfoy, but don't expect me to live up to my family name. My parents... I know they still support You-Know-Who!"

"Sorry," Harry said, "but I don't know much about wizards."

"Oh, well that's a relief," Draco said. "Muggle-born?"

"That would be me," I said. "His parents were magic, but they're dead. He was raised by Muggles."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss... um... what's your name?" He asked Harry.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco mouthed the name, then said it aloud. "Harry Potter, really? Do you really have the scar?"

Harry pulled up his hair to reveal the lightning shaped mark.

"That is cool. So, do you know about the houses at Hogwarts?" We shook our heads. "No. Well lets see... There's Ravenclaw, which is a whole bunch of really smart people. Then Hufflepuff, which everyone says is a whole bunch of idiots who are terrible at everything, but I know that there are very famous Hufflepuffs who are really good at magic. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, for example. Then we have Slytherin, that's where You-Know-Who was from. I heard that it's the only house dark witches or wizards came from. My whole family was in Slytherin, but I don't think I want to have the same house as You-Know-Who! And finally we have Gryffindor: bravest of the brave and very noble. Personally, that's what I'm hoping for. So what about you?"

"I'll have to find more about the houses history," I said. "But I'd like Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor, from what you said."

Harry thought about for a bit, and we were leaving when he said, "Gryffindor, I want Gryffindor. Nothing else."

**So now Young Mr. Malfoy is in the picture, but this time as a good guy. This is gonna be fun...**


	3. Chapter 3: Wands and Not so Solid Walls

**Today is my first year anniversary on this site, I am updating four of my stories in celebration.**

After we got our robes, we said our goodbyes to Draco, and went to get our wands.

On the way there, we saw a group of 5 redheaded kids staring at something in the window of a store called "Quality Quidditch Supplies." One of them walked off to some robes shop with another redhead, who seemed to be his mother.

We continued to the wand shop Hagrid had told us to go to: Ollivander's.

We stepped inside as a boy walked out with someone who seemed to be his grandmother.

We walked up to the front desk where a man was just putting away some wands, as I guess they must've been.

He turned and saw us. "Will you look at that. Harry Potter."

Harry replied, "that's me."

The man bent down and looked at Harry. "You look so much like your father. I sold both your parents their wands. A pity they died. So you two will be wanting your wands, I assume?"

"Yes," I said.

"Alright. May I please have your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well then, Miss Granger, why don't you try out this wand?" He handed me a wand. "Oak, and hair from a unicorn tail for the core. 9 and a half inches." I took the wand.

Immediately flames shot from it and nearly seared off the man's eyebrows. He grabbed it back.

"Nope. Not that one. How about this one. Willow, 9 inches, unicorn hair." He handed me another wand, but right when it touched my hand, he obviously knew it wasn't right and switched it with another. "Vine, Dragon Heartstring, 10 and three quarter inches."

As soon as I grabbed it, sparks shot from the end and made a little fireworks show.

"Excellent," the man said. "Now, what shall we do for you, Mr. Potter?"

I held onto the wand as he tried multiple wands on Harry, but none of them worked.

Finally he found one. "Holly. Phoenix tail feather, 11 inches. Unusual, but so are you, in a sense."

Harry took the wand, and the same sort of thing that happened with the wand that I guess I'm now going to use happened with his.

Though, the man's reaction wasn't the same. "Excellent... though very curious..."

Harry put his hand with the wand back to his side. "What's curious, sir?"

"Mr. Potter... you have been chosen by this wand, a wand not only unusual, but also with a very interesting twin."

"Twin?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, twin. You see, the phoenix who gave the tail feather for this wand also gave one for another wand... the wand, Mr. Potter, that gave you that scar." He pointed to Harry's forehead.

"You mean, the twin to this wand belong to, Voldemort?"

"Yes... I expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, You-Know-Who did great things. Horrendous crimes, but one cannot deny he was a very skilled wizard."

We walked out of that wandshop, and met with Hagrid and my parents. We went out through the Leaky Couldron and went our separate ways.

**I do strive to make these more than 1000 words, so I'll keep going.**

On September 31st, my parents drove me to King's Cross so that I could go to Hogwarts. I saw Harry with two very large looking people, and one who I'm surprised hasn't yet been absorbed by the two's gravity. They all seemed to be laughing at him, and they walked off. My parents and I came up with a trolley with my school stuff, and a few extra books they had gotten me. I walked up to Harry. "Hey, Harry."

He turned. "Hermione! It's good to see you."

"Good to see you to."

"Great. Do you have any idea how to get onto platform 9 and three quarters?"

"Well, I've been reading about Hogwarts. It's very fascinating, by the way. Anyway, apparently you just have to walked through this very solid looking ticket barrier."

"Very solid looking?"

"Well, I'm not sure how the magic works, but I'm sure we could figure it out." I took the trolley from my parents and ran at the barrier. To my amazement, I passed right through. I got to a platform where there was a bright red steam engine waiting. I moved out of the way as Harry came running through, followed by my parents. We continued up to the train. We passed that redhead family we saw in Diagon Alley, and that boy with his grandmother, who was complaining about his lost toad. Then we saw Draco Malfoy waving at us.

We went over to him.

"Hello. You found the platform? That's good. Well, come on. I've already found a good compartment."

I turned and hugged my parents good bye, then Harry, Draco and I walked onto the train.

We found the compartment. We stored our trunks and Harry's birdcage (apparently Hagrid had gone and gotten him an owl) in nets strung over the seats, and we sat down for the ride ahead.

Before we could set off, one of the redhead boys entered the compartment. "May I sit? Everywhere else is full?"

Draco moved over and offered him the seat next to him. The boy said his thanks and sat. down.

"I'm Ron," he said. "Ron Weasley. You are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy." Ron made a face.

"Harry." I elbowed him. "Harry Potter."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "really?"

"Yah," Harry said.

"Do you really have that scar?"

"Yah." Harry pushed up some of his hair.

"Cool. So," he said, turning to Draco, "what are you doing here?"

"Hey!" I said. "Don't be rude."

"It's alright, Hermione," Draco said, "I expected that." He turned to Ron. "I'm not like my idiot father. I sware, he's still devoted to You-Know-Who, he just won't admit it. I swear, if I get Slytherin like my Death Eater parents, I'll leave and never come back!"

"Oh," Ron said. "So, do you ever feel like running away?"

"All the time. We may nave a pretty nice house and a house elf, but they don't deserve that. I would've set Dobby free, but my parents have forbid him to go near me."

"From what I've heard, house elves like to have a family to serve?"

"Most do, but you do get ones that are different. I suppose it's a bit like me. All my family are up in that pure-blood mania, and I say 'screw that.'"

"I'd offer that you could live with me at my Aunt and Uncle's, but I wouldn't put you through that torture," Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked. "What are they like?"

"Well, their muggles, and they hate magic in any form. On the bright side, their quite dim. They figured mistreating me would stop me from being magic. Obviously, it didn't work. I'm going to Hogwarts, aren't I?"

"That's actually kind of funny," Ron said. "You see my dad's obsessed with muggles, you see, he has a whole collection of Muggle stuff. My mum doesn't approve."

"Tell us more about your family, Ron," Harry said.

"Well, I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister. First there's Bill, but he's left Hogwarts. He's off in Egypt working for Gringotts. Then there's Charlie. He's in Romania, studying dragons. Then Percy. He's still at Hogwarts; he's in Gryffindor and he's a Prefect. Then Fred and George, twins. They're also in Gryffindor, and they may not get really high marks, but they're amazing at magic and pranks. Then there's me, then my little sister, Ginny. She hasn't got to Hogwarts yet. Though I swear, she's been obsessed with going to Hogwarts simply because we heard that Harry Potter was about my age. She's always wanted to meet him, and she figured he'd be at Hogwarts around the same time as me. Well, she was right." He turned towards Harry.

"So what about your family, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well-" I started, but I was interrupted by someone shouting about a trolley.


	4. Chapter 4: A Toad and Chocolate Frogs

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

A witch pushed a trolley in front of their compartment. "Would you like anything from the trolley?"

Ron sat back and mumbled something that sounded like, "if I had money."

Harry, however, stood right up and grabbed a whole bunch of everything. He sat down as the witch moved on and offered the rest of us some of his goodies.

"So," said Ron, "you were saying about your family, Hermione?"

"Well, their dentists-"

"What are dentists?" Draco asked.

"They're doctors for teeth," I answered.

"Oh." Draco looked disappointed, as if he'd expected it to be more exciting. "Hey Harry, try some of the Every Flavor Beans."

"Every Flavor?"

"Well," said Ron, "You have some of the flavors you see with Muggle beans, but then you get weird ones like spinach, or even vomit."

"That sounds..." I gagged, "disgusting."

"A little," Draco admitted. "But you do have to admit, there are really good flavors too."

"Yeah," Harry said, "this one was pizza flavored!"

"That's new," Ron said.

"Eh," Draco replied, "I've had that before."

The door to their compartment opened to reveal the boy with the toad. "Have you guys seen a toad? I've lost mine."

We all shook our heads.

"Oh, great. My Gran's gonna kill me!" And he ran off.

We stared a where he'd been.

"Well," Ron said, "it is a little embarrassing to have a toad. Though I really can't talk, I've got this rat here, Scabbers." He patted a lump in his pocket I hadn't noticed before. "Fred and George gave me a spell that would turn him yellow. He might've been joking, but it's worth a try."

"Why didn't you try it before?" Harry asked.

"Well, when your an underage wizard you're not allowed to perform magic outside of school."

"Well then let's see it," Draco said eagerly.

Ron pulled a beat up wand out of his pocket. Then he pulled his rat out. The rat was asleep. He held up his wand. "Kind of beat up, unicorn hair's sticking out, but I think it still works. Anyway; Sunshine Daisy, Butter Mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He gave the wand a wave, but all it did was send the rat flying into the window. Ron went to retrieve him. "I can't believe it! He didn't wake up!"

"I don't think that's a real spell," I said.

I looked out the window. "From what I've read, Hogwarts is out in the mountains somewhere. I think we're getting close. We better change into our robes."

"Could you step out of the compartment then, Hermione? I believe there's a restroom down at the end of the train," Harry said.

"Alright then. See you later." I stepped out of the compartment. When I returned, I found Ron frantically searching for something on his hands and knees in the compartment.

"I'll get that toad," he said.

"Oh, you've found that boy's toad?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "it had decided to take a nap in Ron's robes. It jumped out and- there it is!" He lunged out of the compartment, almost knocking me over, and launching a box of every Flavor Beans at Draco, but the toad just hopped towards the back of the train.

"I'll get it." Draco charged down the train, dove, and came back clutching the toad in his hands. "Told you. Now I just have to find that boy again."

The rest of us went back into the compartment and sat down.

Harry picked up another box. "Chocolate frog? Is this going to move?"

Ron pulled his face out of a bow of Every Flavor Beans to answer. "Yeah, it does, but it's really just the card you want. Each frog comes with a card showing a famous witch or wizard. I have about five hundred. Even found one once that had two cards, but mistakes can be made, eh?" He stuck his face back in the box.

Harry handed me a chocolate frog. He opened his. The frog tried to jump out, but Ron expertly grabbed it and handed it back to Harry. "Careful, you don't want to lose it."

I opened mine and was careful not to let the frog get away. I bit it's head off before it could. I finished off the frog before pulling out my card. The caption read 'Godric Gryffindor.'

"Hey, I've got Gryffindor!"

"Lucky!" Ron exclaimed. "He's really rare."

Then Draco stepped back into the compartment. He wordlessly picked up his abandoned box of... I kind of forget what that one is. Anyway, he just continued eating. It seemed like something was bothering him.

"What's up Draco?" I said while Harry pulled out his card and announced, "Hey! I've got Dumbledore!"

I scowled at him, or at least I hope it was a scowl, and turned back to Draco.

"Nothing..." he mumbled, but I got the feeling that it wasn't nothing.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said. Harry looked up. "these cards have got brief descriptions of the wizard's claim to fame on the back, why don't you learn a bit about our headmaster, eh?"

Harry turned his card over and read out loud, "_Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greates wizard of modern times, __Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._" **(A/N: I do not own this text, Rowling does. I'm just borrowing it without permission, but with every intention of giving it back. (A quote I also don't own, it was said by Captain Jack Sparrow. Don't forget the Captain.))**

"Well that was interesting," I said.

"Hey!" Draco said, "I know Flamel, I got his card a couple days ago. He's a very famous alchemist, t]only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. It turns most metals into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal. I think he's like, 600 or something."

The boy with the toad opened our door for the second time. "Hey, we're at Hogwarts. Come on. I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way."

**So now they've properly met Neville, and something's bothering Draco. You'll find out what in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting and Music

**I'm back!**

**Did you miss me? I hope so. Anywho, the reason I didn't' update was because, well, life. I wanted to update last night, but, for some reason, I couldn't get on the site. Not sure if that happened to anyone else.**

**I also happened to reread my older chapters, and realized the opening to this story is similar to that of The Lightning Thief.**

We walked out of the train. We saw Hagrid waving at us. He shouted, "Firs' years, this way."

No sooner had we left the train than two buff boys grabbed Draco. A girl stepped up to them, addressing Draco. "Mr. Malfoy. Still have the nerve to come here after that stunt on the train?"

"Go away Pansy. And bring your baboons with you."

Pansy gasped in mock hurt. "That's no way to speak to an old friend!"

"You were never my friend."

Pansy and him stared at each other until Pansy backed down saying, "alright. Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go."

The buff kid holding Draco grunted eerily similar to a baboon and dropped him. Draco somehow managed not to fall over.

As Pansy and the two baboons walked over to Hagrid, allowing us to assume they were first years, Draco spit on the ground.

"You asked me what was bothering me on the train, Hermione. They were." He walked towards Hagrid, and the rest of us followed.

* * *

We crossed the lake on boats, just like my books had said. We went to a hidden dock, up some stairs, and up to just outside the great hall where a teacher waited for us. She introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, then explained about the four houses and how we would be sorted.

We went inside the hall where we found the Sorting Hat. He sang a song about his job and the four houses, then Professor Mcgonagall started reading names off a list for us to be sorted. Out of our group, I was first. "Granger, Hermione."

I nervously made my way to the front. the hat went on my head, slipping over my eyes. I heard a small voice. "Ravenclaw, definitely, but so much courage, Gryffindor would be fine. But the future... hmmm... yes. A very interesting future for you, Miss Granger. It's all clear... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled that last part so that it was almost deafening.

The hat was pulled off my head, and I walked to the Gryffindor table. I noticed a lot of red-haired kids who might've been some of Ron's brothers.

Shortly after me, Neville went up. After about half a minute, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR." Neville sat down beside me.

Next from out group was Draco. The hat took almost two minutes too decide, but eventually, the shout of "GRYFFINDOR" was heard.

A few more students went up, and finally Harry. The hat took so long to decide, I thought it had fallen asleep, but eventually it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then finally from our group, among three others left, was Ron. When he went up, the hat instantly yelled, "GRYFFINDOR." In total about 40 kids were sorted. 6 boys and 5 girls went to Gryffindor. other houses were about 5 and 5.

Then, Dumbledore got up to make announcements. Well, I assumed they'd be announcements, but instead he said, " Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!. Thank you!" He sat down to enormous applause.

I heard Harry asking Percy, Rons' brother, the prefect, "is he a bit mad?"

"Mad?" Percy said, "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

I looked back at the table to find it suddenly covered with food. There was a lot of different things, including things I didn't know the name of!

I was about to take a big bite out of some roast beef when a ghost floated out of the wall beside our table, causing me to drop my fork. I blushed as I picked it back up. The ghost sat on the table between me and Harry (I think I had forgotten to mention that he sat next to me). he looked at food. I remember what I had read about ghosts not being able to eat.

After a little while of staring at the food, the ghost said, "sometimes I wish I wasn't dead."

"Can't you-" Harry was about to ask, but the ghost interrupted him.

"Eat? No, we ghosts cannot. We don't need to, but I miss it. By the way, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

I was about to say that it was a bit of a mouth-full, but Ron said (with his mouth full), "hey! I know who you are! You're Nearly-Headless Nick!"

The ghost was about to say that he prefered the earlier mentioned mouth-full, but a sandy-haired kid who I recall is named Seamus Finnegan asked, "how can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," Nick said, grabbing his left ear and pulled his head nearly, off, but a small bit off skin still head his head to his neck. I nearly lost my appetite. Neville lost his lunch, so I scooted a bit away from him. He dropped his head back on his neck, looking pleased at our stunned looks. "So, " he said. "I hope some of you can help us win the Quidditch cup this year. We have never gone so long without winning. The Bloody Baron is getting unbearable. I mean, 6 years? No offence to you, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, lifted they're heads from their food.

"None taken," they said. "Wait, what are we taking offense from?"

"Never mind," Nick said, drifting away.

I quickly got absorbed in my food, and before I knew it, Dumbledore got up to make what I had a feeling would this time be announcements.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remembver that as well." He looked in the direction of the Weasley twins. " I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death." Harry laughed, but not many others did.

"He's not serious?" he asked.

"Must be," Percy said. "It's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere-the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might've told us prefects at least."

Dumbledore continued, "and now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He flicked his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out and started forming words. Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go."

The song went like this:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff._

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot._

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_and learn until our brains all rot."_

The song was finished at different times, the Weasley twins being last, singing a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted them with his wand.

"Ah music," he said. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

**How was that? A lot of copying, but next chapter won't be that much.**


	6. Chapter 6: TROLL!

**So I'm posting this on Halloween, so it makes sense for it to happen on Halloween, although I do skip a lot. The lessons aren't to important here.**

Magic is difficult. I need more challenges, so of course this was a good thing. and still I did better than most of my classmates, and that's not just bragging.

Harry was pretty good. Managed to perfect Wingardium Leviosa in that charms class shortly after I did. Ron nearly poked me in the eye though. Draco managed to pull it off, but then dropped the feather on Professor Flitwick's head. Thankfully it _was _a feather in the first place, so no harm was done.

That day also happened to be Halloween. It's amazing how fast the year goes by. But before I explain that day, Harry has joined me to explain a few events.

* * *

Ok, so, yeah. Harry here. I suppose you're wondering why I'm telling this part of the story... well, I was in the better position for some of it.

So I think Hermione actually forgot to mention a small something from our first week. So when we went to potions, Professor Snape acted pretty horrible to us Gryffindors, but at least I did successfully brew that potion.

That afternoon we had no classes, so Hagrid had invited us to his placed. Long story short: we met his huge but calm dog, and discovered that the day we were at Gringotts there had been a break in. Nothing had been stolen, and goblins didn't want to say what had been in that vault. But when we got back to the common room, Hermione said she suspected that it might be whatever was in that package in vault 713 that was the target. If so, they just missed it.

Next week, a flyer went up on the bulletin board saying that on Thursday, Gryffindors would be having flying lessons with the Slytherins. For first years, anyway.

So on Thursday after classes, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and I could be found on the lawn with some brooms being given instructions by Madam Hooch.

A little side note to make you understand what happens here: at breakfast, Neville had received a remembrall from his grandmother to help him remember things. That Slytherin girl Pansy had started teasing him about it.

So when we were told to do a little hovering at the lessons, Neville panicked and flew high into the air before slipping of his broom. He survived, but broke his wrist. I have a feeling that'll be fine in about ten minutes. We are wizards after all. Madam Hooch told us to stay on the ground.

Then Pansy picked something up from where Neville had landed. It was his remembrall. "Well lookie here. He dropped his remembrall."

The Gryffindors, including the four of us, all shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I'll hide it somewhere for him to find." She looked at the broom in her hand. "Maybe on top of one of the towers." She lifted off from the ground.

I mounted my broom.

"Don't Harry," Hermione said.

I ignored her and followed Pansy anyway. I quickly caught up to her. When did I learn to fly so well?

"Give it to me, Parkinson!" I shouted.

She laughed. "Okay. Catch!" She threw it over my head.

I dove, chasing the remembrall. Just a few feet off the ground, I caught it, stopping a foot off the ground and sliding off my broom to applause and cheering.

"POTTER!" Shouted Professor McGonagall. The goofy grin I had been wearing disappeared. "Come with me."

I followed her to Flitwick's classroom.

"I'm sorry Professor, but can I talk with Wood for a bit?"

Wait, who's Wood?

One of the older students I'd seen around the Gryffindor common room came out. "Yes, Professor?"

"Harry Potter, this Oliver Wood. He's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wood, Harry here might be your new Seeker."

"Wait, Professor, are you serious?"

"Yes. He flies just like his father, and that means that, if he joins, that Quidditch Cup is ours for sure!"

"That sounds like an idea," I managed to get out. "Wait, did you say I flew like my dad?"

"Yes, Potter. He was Seeker for the team as well. And a good one at that."

So my dad was a Quidditch player? And I inherited his talent? I can't wait!

* * *

Ok, Hermione here.

So Harry explained that. And the two of us are assuming that only wizards well ever read this, so we don't want to bore you explaining rules programmed into your heads. If your Muggle-born... well, here's the basics: four balls: Quaffle (rhymes with waffle), two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. Three players called Chasers try to score in three hoops with the Quaffle. The Keeper defends them. The Bludgers zip around to knock people off their brooms; the beaters have bats they use to hit the Blugders. And the Seeker tries to catch the tiny Snitch, ending the game and getting 150 points for his team. Although a team does get 10 points each time they score, so that's the equivalent of 15 successful shots, if you care about the math.

Now, here's what happens on Halloween.

We were on our way to the Halloween feast when Pansy comes up to try and bully us again.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Draco, hanging with those Weasleys. Potter isn't bad, but now he's a Gryffindor, and so are you! What would your father say?"

"I really don't care, Pansy. My father's a self-loving dunghead with no proper sense of right and wrong!"

"That's no way to speak of your father, Draco!" She laughed.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, filthy mudblood."

Draco and Ron gasped. Harry looked confused. As for me, I felt my eyes fill with tears.

Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Pansy, shouting, "eat slugs!"

Suddenly a fat, slimy slug flew out of Pansy's mouth, hitting one of the two baboons, Crabbe, I think, in the face.

Unfortunately, our victory was short lived, because then Professor Snape spotted us. "Detention, Weasley."

"What, but-"

"No buts. You put a slug regurgitating curse on Ms. Parkinson. Detention."

I couldn't take much more. I ran off to the bathroom.

I vaguely heard McGonangall telling Snape and Pansy off.

* * *

So I'm in the bathroom, crying my eyes out. Meanwhile, the boys are at the feast, but not exactly enjoying it. They would claim that they didn't know where I had gone, but I figured they were just hungry. Ok by me. We were 11. Not really good at being emotional support.

So they were eating, then Professor Quirrell charges in to the hall shouting about a troll. So everyone freaks out. Except Harry Draco and Ron. They managed to stay calm so they could be all noble and save my life. And my life did need saving. All the bathrooms in Hogwarts, and the troll walks into the one I'm in. So I start screaming for help. It's a troll. I can't fight that thing!

I was hoping to get a teacher to come, but nope, it had to be the boys. Well, minus Draco. They had split up. Harry and Ron had heard my screams and come to save the day... well, just me, anyway.

So I've backed into a corner. Harry jumps on the thing and shoves his wand up its nose. Absolutely disgusting. So Harry jumps off. But now he's defenseless, and the troll seems to have figured that out, because he swings his massive club at Harry. He misses, but then Ron seems to have gotten an idea. He pulls out his wand and points it at the club, shouting the same spell we had learned earlier that day: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew into the air, then dropped on the troll's head, knocking him out. The troll came crashing to the floor. We walked over and Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose.

That's when the doors banged open. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick walked in, with Draco in tow.

McGonagall spoke first, "did you- how did-" She took a breath. "That was very foolish of you to go after the troll yourself. But, I have a feeling Ms. Granger would no longer be here if it weren't for you. I got very worried when Draco found us and told us about all this, but it seems you had the situation in hand. 50 points each for your bravery and quick thinking. And if my math is correct, that would be 100 points. But also another 15 for Draco for doing the smart thing and finding us."

I couldn't believe it. A short 5 minutes had gotten 115 points for Gryffindor.

"And also, Mr. Weasley. Your detention is no longer in effect."

So that day, just those three had increased Gryffindor by 100 points. After all, Ron had lost 15 points for the slug incident.

Meanwhile, for bullying leading to near death, Pansy Parkinson had lost 50 points for Slytherin.

**I liked that. And you sort of see how I'd avoid long explanations of stuff even I don't totally remember. This actually isn't supposed to be read by 'muggles.' Only by wizards.**

**R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Snape asks for Help

**Sooo... last update before Christmas? Well, aside from Doctor Who. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. And this idea I just though of on Sunday. It might get interesting.**

Why is Professor Snape limping?

Million dollar question, really. He was limping.

Then I saw that wound. I was in the hospital wing after getting hit by a hair-growth charm in Charms class. That was when I saw Madam Pomfrey bandaging a large gash on his leg.

Afterwards, I shared this information with my friends.

"I'm starting to think Snape's the one who let the troll in."

"Or maybe," he said behind us, "he's the one trying to figure this all out. Come with me."

He led us to his office.

He waved his wand and four extra chairs appeared. "You may sit." Then he sat in his chair.

"Where to begin... firstly, I did not let the troll in. You three no doubt heard about the theft at Gringotts." we nodded "good. That is very important."

"So the package Hagrid picked up is what the thief was after!" Harry said.

"Correct, Mr. Potter. I see you've inherited some of your mother's intelligence. However, Hogwarts may be safer than Gringotts, but it is not burglar proof. The troll awakened us teachers to that. I am not allowed to tell you what we are guarding, just who you can trust: you can trust any student below sixth year. Anyone in sixth or seventh years is suspect. You can trust Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the heads of house.

"Now, the reason for the wound on my leg is this: when the troll was let in, I saw that this could be someone setting a distraction so they could go after this item. Naturally, I raced to where it was to be guarded. Hagrid had left one of his pets-a three-headed dog. I did see someone running off. I was not sure who, but I am certain it was not a student, but that does not mean students are not involved. No one ever said it was one person after it. Naturally the dog, well trained to guard that trapdoor, tried to bite me. As you saw, Miss Granger, it succeeded. But I did escape it. Now, you cannot tell anyone what you have heard just now. The only reason you are hearing this is because you have already figured out plenty. To keep you trying to figure things out, to guess, as your nature most likely is, Mr. Potter-your father was the same.

"And finally, after talking with the teachers, we have decided to ask for your help. You could help figure out who the thief is. If you do, please report to me, and the teachers will deal with the situation, which likely is way beyond the capabilities of a first-year." He stood. "You may leave. Do not tell anyone."

* * *

So naturally, the four of us talked about it in whispers at lunch when there was so much noise. Draco firmly believed we shouldn't try to figure out what the dog is guarding. Ron and I think we should. Meanwhile, Harry thinks that any questions will get answered eventually.

"It's not like the thief can stay hidden. Not with all the teachers here. Especially not with Dumbledore here. Now, we have a class to get to.

* * *

Fast forward to the Quidditch game. Harry actually got a pretty good broom: a Nimbus 2000. Not bad, really. So the whole school heads out to watch. The game was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. But the game was not the most interesting part. The fact that about midway through, Harry's broom went insane, like it... like it... like it was cursed. Like someone was actively trying to knock him off the broom. I looked into the teachers box. I saw several of the teachers chanting, most probably frantically trying to keep Harry on his broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The game slowly stopped. Madam Hooch pulled out her wand. Harry flew towards her. As soon as Harry was on her broom, his broom settled down and drifted gently to the ground, but the Madam Hooch's broom started trying to buck both her and Harry off. The curser had switched targets. All of a sudden, Snape whipped out his wand and waved it around. Sparks flew out and all the teachers ducked and yelped, forcing them to stop chanting. The broom slowed down. Madam Hooch got Harry to the ground. The game started up again, but everyone was starting to realize that something was going on.

**So a short chapter. Hope your okay with that. Now, Harry will end up sneaking around. They'll still help guard it. And eventually... well, you'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8: Flammel?

**Okay, so I didn't get the Doctor Who story in on the 23rd, but I can get it in on Christmas. Now: The Hero Army stories are being edited. I have a weekend reserved for that, and TGW will be updated on Christmas.**

**Now, Snape's behavior may have seemed odd, but I have something to show you: a list of all characters who can perform actions to change canon without another character causing them to do so:**

**1\. Harry**

**2\. Hermione**

**3\. Ron**

**4\. Draco**

**5\. Dumbledore**

**6\. Snape**

**7\. McGonagal**

**8\. Crookshanks**

**9\. Ginny**

**10\. Luna**

**11\. Neville**

**12\. Lucius Malfoy**

**13\. Hagrid**

**14\. Fred**

**15\. George**

**16\. Percy**

**17\. Pettigrew**

**18\. Remus**

**Also, in the A/N at the end, I will provide a sneak peak at a scene that Hermione views between Harry and Sirius (so it's in third year).**

**And I don't officially own HP. JKR does (or does she...?).**

* * *

At the end of the next potions lesson, Snape asked the four of us to stay behind a bit. Pansy snickered as though she thought we were in trouble.

Once the rest of the students had left, Snape led us to his office.

We sat down in the same chairs as last time.

"Miss Granger, I have a feeling you noticed the incident at the match."

"Yes sir, I did."

"Good, so I don't need to explain what happened. It would appear that whichever teacher is conspiring to steal the..." he hesitated as though he almost said what the object was." ...object has decided that, likely after the troll incident, Harry is a threat. Now, I would not suggest Mr. Potter be removed from the team for his safety, but Dumbledore has requested to be present for all subsequent matches. Hopefully this should discourage the thief from trying anything else. All teachers were chanting, but one was different from the rest. No doubt if Dumbledore were there, he could tell who this is. So don't worry Potter, you should be safe."

"Pass my thanks to Dumbledore then, if I don't have an opportunity myself."

"I will. Anyway, it has now become more urgent to find the culprit or culprits before a student is killed. You may leave."

* * *

It wasn't long before the next match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. It ended with Harry catching the Snitch within five minutes, breaking a world record.

I was going to the staff room to ask professor Quirrell for some advice. That's when I learned something: whatever that dog was guarding belongs to a man named Nicolas Flamel.

I told Ron, Harry, and Draco. Harry said that he recognized the name, claiming he read it somewhere. So, to satisfy curiosity, I checked out a few books about current wizards from the library, in hopes of finding him. No luck.

Eventually, I had to leave for the Christmas holidays. Harry'll be taking over narrating from here.

**Short, yes, but the next chapter will be Harry receiving the invisibility cloak, this time with a few changes.**

**And I did promise a sneak peak:**

Sirius changed the topic. "Harry, what do you think about Miss Granger?"

"W-what? What do you mean?" I figured I knew what he meant.

"Don't play dumb, godson. I saw how you were looking at her. And where." He winked. This caused Harry to blush faintly.

I did as well. _Does Harry really think of me like that?_

**Now you can argue that Sirius can't do any uncaused changes, but the cause of this is that Sirius noticed Harry looking at Hermione in an... interesting way. So Harry, doing something different without any cause, causes Sirius to do something different.**


	9. Chapter 9: Invisibility!

**Again, I'm back. TLVS is the first update I wrote, but I sent that to Hugs6 to look at, so this, update number 2, is technically number one...**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this story.**

I had to leave for Christmas break that year, so Harry is going to tell this bit.

So, yeah, Harry here. So, I was with Ron in the common room on Christmas eve. Draco was off doing detention with Professor Snape. Despite him enlisting us to help find the potential thief, and how polite he was being about it, I get the feeling that Professor Snape doesn't like us, especially me, that much.

So anyway, we were in the common room playing wizard's chess. It was basically chess, but you told the pieces where to go and they moved there. I would've won, but Percy Weasley really isn't all that good at the game, and he kept trying to give me advice.

I went to bed not really expecting much in the way of gifts, so I was surprised when I found a smallish pile at the foot of my bed in the morning.

"OY!" Ron shouted. "You lot, up. We got presents."

I rubbed my eyes, sure I was hallucinating, but nope, they were real.

I picked up one. the note said it was from Ron's family.

"Looks like she got you a jumper. Told her you didn't expect much, turns out she decided to get you something," Ron said.

And indeed it was a jumper. A bright green knitted one.

Next I opened Ron's gift: a book about Quidditch history. Next was Draco's, which was a series of comic books about the fictional wizard hero Alfred the Amazing.

Then I unwrapped Hermione's: a book called _Experimental Spells: A Guide to Creating Your Very Own Spells and Registering Them with the Ministry _by Albus Dumbledore. So our headmaster also wrote a few books.

Then the last one had the following note: "_Your father left this in my possession when he died, it is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

I opened it and out came a silvery, silky substance.

Ron gasped, "Harry, that's incredible!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Draco answered. "There very rare and expensive."

"My father had one? Guess it's mine now." I wrapped around myself and saw my body disappear. "This is amazing."

* * *

That evening we went to a Christmas feast. There weren't as many people as usual, so the hall wasn't as loud.

"So, Harry," Ron asked, "who d'you think sent you the cloak?"

"Dunno. A friend of my dad's I suppose."

"Incredible... why do you think they didn't say?" Draco asked.

"I have no clue." I answered.

It was only as I was just getting into bed that I realized, all the searching for Flammel we'd been doing in the library had turned out fruitless, but with this, I could search all night with no obstacles.

I quietly slid out of bed and pulled the cloak out from under my bed.

I walked over to Ron's bed and shook him awake, then did the same to Draco. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"What was'at all 'bout?" Ron muttered sleepily.

"Come on guys. I just realized, we could easily search for Flammel with this thing."

"Wow, wait, seriously?" Draco was wide awake now.

"Yes, come on."

We covered ourselves with the cloak and snuck down the stairs, sneaking through the portrait hall.

"Who's there?" the Fat Lady asked.

We didn't answer, but we did hear her mutter, "eh, new Potter, probably same cloak. Sneaking out like his dad..."

It excited me to here that my dad used this a lot, snuck through these very halls in this cloak.

Eventually we found the library. We snuck into the restricted section. We eventually found a book titled _Nicolas Flammel_.

I pulled it down and opened it, but all of a sudden it started screaming.

We dropped the book and ran, narrowly missing Filch.

We ran and ran until we were somewhere we didn't recognize.

Then we saw Professor Snape and Filch talking nearby.

"Professor. Someone's been sneaking around. I found a book on the floor in the restricted section. Students out of bed."

"Perhaps it is someone after the Stone. Spread out, see if you can find this person. Perhaps they were looking up how to get past that three-headed dog Hagrid has guarding it."

"Yes Professor."

We slowly snuck towards a nearby door as Snape stood there, looking around as if he knew we were here. We slid into the room.

We turned around and saw a mirror. we stood in front of it and we were surprised to see ourselves in it. I was surprised to see a whole lot of other people. I let out a gasp.

"I know, I look good." Ron said.

"What, no... all the people..."

"Harry, what are you on about," Draco said. "I'm minister for magic."

"You are not, Mr. Malfoy. and neither are you head boy, Mr. Weasley. And Harry, that is not your family inside this room." The image of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the mirror.

We spun around. None of the people I saw were in the room, only Dumbledore.

"I believe that this is the Mirror of Erised. A very interesting mirror. It shows you whatever your hear desires. All I see at as useful for is to better understand one's own identity, but do not dwell on it. It will be moved. Do not go looking for it."

We moved to leave when I said, "how did you know we were here?"

"The mirror can also show invisible people. Good night."

We left.

**I liked that...**


	10. Chapter 10: Dogs and Dragons

**I'm back!**

**So, in a few days I'll be posting the first chapter to a very special Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

**Today, I will be updating at least two stories.**

Hermione here.

So when I got back, Harry, Ron, and Draco all start telling me the story about the mirror.

I got angry. "So what your saying is you've found a useless mirror, but nothing at all useful to figure out what we're helping to protect."

"Well," Harry said, "we did overhear Snape telling Filch that it could be someone after 'the Stone,' whatever that is."

"Hang on," I said. I started muttering, "Flammel... Stone... I swear I've read those somewhere. Something im- I'VE GOT IT!"

"Got what?" Ron and Draco asked together.

"I know what is hidden... and who Flammel is... Harry, remember your chocolate frog card with Dumbledore? The one that had Flammel on the back!"

"Wait, what? How did I not remember that?"

"And the Stone... is the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone. It turns a few substances into gold, and produces the elixir of life, makes the drinker immortal... and Flammel is the only known maker. He's over 600 years old or something." I explained.

"So that's what's is being guarded... where?" Draco asked.

"Third floor corridor. It's currently out of bounds, and Neville said he accidentally got stuck in there... with a three-headed dog." Ron said.

"Wait, Snape mentioned a three-headed dog..." Harry said.

"Must be Hagrid's," I decided.

"Should we talk to him?" Draco asked.

"We don't want anyone finding us talking about this thing to Hagrid. We'll go at night with the cloak. But not now. In Spring." I said. "It's too cold out right now."

* * *

A few weeks later, about mid-April, the weather finally warmed enough, and we had a small break in homework. That Saturday night we snuck out through the portrait hall.

"Happy exploring Mr. Potter..." the Fat Lady muttered sleepily. I had to suppress a giggle at that.

"How much do you use this thing without us knowing?" I asked.

"I don't," Harry answered. "My dad did when he was here."

We got to the front doors to find them slightly open. We stepped out into the cool night air.

When we got to Hagrid's cabin, Harry tapped on the large wooden door.

"I'll be out in a sec'- down Fang, down."

The door swung open.

Hagrid looked around. "Who's 'ere?"

Harry pulled off the cloak, revealing us.

"Blimey 'Arry! Is that yer dad's old cloak?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Hagrid, can we talk?"

"I's a bit late to talk, isn' it?"

"We don't want anyone to know we were talking about this," Draco said. "It's about the Pilosopher's Stone."

"Get in," Hagrid said.

We stepped inside and sat at Hagrid's table.

"How'd you know 'bout the Stone?"

"We overheard Professor Snape talking to Filch about someone sneaking around in the library," Harry said. "They mentioned a three-headed dog-"

"That would be my dog, Fluffy."

"And a Stone. Hermione figured out from a book she read a while ago that they were talking about the Philosopher's Stone because we already knew this had to do with a guy named Flammel."

"Oh... well, you jus' need to let us know if you find aythin', an'-"

"We were just wondering if anyone besides you knows how to get past the dog."

"Nope. No one. Jus' me an' Dumbledore."

"That's goo-" I was interrupted by a crackling noise in the fireplace. "Hagrid... is that a dragon egg?"

"Yes. I've always wanted one. Orphan, said the guy I got it from. 'How would yah like to raise it so it doesn' die in the first few weeks,' he asked. So I said yes, an' I'm just gonna keep for a couple o' weeks. Just enough to get it ready for the wild. Granted i's not native, so we need someone's help to smuggle it out."

"I think my brother could help," Ron said, "he works in Romania with dragons."

"Soun's good. write to him then. And get to bed, 'kay. Yah can' be caught out here."

* * *

About aweek later we got Charlie's reply. He said a few friends were visiting, and could stop by the castle en route. He told us to take the dragon, which had recently hatched and Hagrid called Norbert, to the top of the astronomy tower on the upcoming Saturday.

Unfortunately, Pansy overheard us. Thankfully, she didn't tell anyone, but that made me feel worse. For all we know, she could be waiting for some more proof.

We agreed that only two of us could fit under the cloak with dragon in it's box, so Harry and I went. We took the dragon up the stairs using a charm. When we got to the top, we only had to wait a few minutes before some wizards swopped down on brooms with a net. We used Wingardium Leviosa to rest the box in the net.

Once the wizards were out of sight, Harry and I covered ourselves in the cloak and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

On the way, as an added bonus, we saw McGonagal dragging Pansy to the dungeons. "-and I'm going to be writing to your father about this-"

"But Professor, Harry Potter and his friends are sneaking around. And they have a dragon!"

"-wandering around at night, and making up stories to!"

We giggled.

McGonagal heard us. "Who's there?"

"It's Potter!" Pansy shrieked.

"Quiet!" McGonagal snapped. "Is that you Peeves?"

We slowly snuck away. Once out of sight, we broke into a run back to the Fat Lady.

**This was definitely longer than the last one.**


	11. Chapter 11: Plants, Keys, Chess, Riddle

**I think I last updated this last week, so enjoy the quick updating.**

As it turned out, Pansy encountered something very weird in the forest during her detention, which she had with Hagrid.

She was helping Hagrid find something that was killing unicorns. What happened was this: they did. And it was weird. According to the stories that were being spread, it was a cloaked something, drinking the blood out of unicorns.

"That is odd," I said. "Drinking unicorn blood helps to keep someone close to death sustained, but they will be cursed. Who would want such a fate?"

"Maybe someone who is only here to figure out how to steal something that will restore them to life completely," Harry said.

"Yes, but who?"

"I can think of only one," Harry said. "Voldemort."

* * *

The evening after our last exam in the common room, the four of us were discussing Voldemort and how he might steal the Stone.

"Today I was passing Quirrell's office. I heard him whimpering and the he said 'okay, I'll do it,'" Harry said. "I think Voldemort is forcing him to steal the Stone."

"He still can't get past Fluffy," I said.

"About that. I was wondering who even would have had a dragon egg to give to Hagrid," Harry replied.

"You don't think..." Ron asked.

"I do think. I think Quirell talked to him. I think Quirell got him drunk. And I think Hagrid told him how to get past the dog," Harry said.

"We just need to figure out how," Draco said. "That way, we can stop Quirell."

"Okay, I'll see if I can get Hagrid to let it slip. You three wait here. We'll go down tonight."

As it turned out, all you needed to do was play music, and he goes to sleep.

* * *

That night, the four of us snuck to the corridor under the cloak. I used a spell to unlock the door. We snuck inside to find the dog already sleeping. We quickly snuck through a trapdoor I found by one of its feet. We dropped down and landed on a plant. I immediately jump up and hugged the wall.

"All of you, relax. This is Devil's Snare. You need to relax, otherwise it'll kill you faster. I need more time to remember how to fight it..." I thought for a bit, then I whipped out my wand and shouted, "Incendio!"

Fire streamed out of my wand tip. The plant shrank back against the walls, revealing a hidden door way that was already open.

The next room seemed to be full of... metal birds. No, keys. They must be to unlock the door, which seemed to have been closed when Quirell went through.

Harry walked over to one side of the room where a broom was waiting. "I think I know what to do. I have to catch it. It's that one up there. The one with the bent wing." He pointed to a cluster of keys.

He mounted the broom and sped towards it. He flew around the room, shoving keys out of the way until his hand closed around one key. He touched down on the ground and lept off the broom.

"Got it!"

"Quick, open the door!" Ron shouted.

Harry ran to the door and shoved the key in. The locked clicked and the door swung open. "Ladies first." He gestured to the dark doorway.

* * *

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the big stone things.

"Some sort of graveyard, maybe," Harry answered.

"Nope. Chessboard. We'll probably have to play to get through here," Ron corrected.

"D'you think we'll have to be chess pieces?" Draco asked nervously.

A bishop turned and nodded its head at him.

"****," Harry said.

"Harry! Language!" I shouted.

Ron cleared his throat. "Okay, so... Harry, you be the queenside castle. Draco, bishop same side. Hermione, kingside castle, I'll be knight on the same side."

All four of the mentioned pieces turned and jumped off the board. (Well, the knight got off of his horse).

We took their places. Ron directed the pieces and us amazingly, not only protecting the king, but all four of us without much problem.

Eventually, Ron was looking between Harry and the other queen.

"Harry, I'm going to check the king."

"Ron, no!" he shouted, realizing what he was going to do.

"Queen will attack, but it leaves you free to checkmate the king. Just do it." He directed his stone horse to the correct spot. The queen stepped towards him. She knocked him in the head, he fell off the side of the board and then the queen continued to brutalize the horse before pushing the pieces off the edge, hopefully not squishing Ron in the process.

Harry walked towards the spot where he would checkmate the king. The king tossed off his crown.

We all started to run towards where Ron was, but Draco stopped us.

"No, you two go ahead. I'll watch Ron."

We nodded and ran through the now open door at the other side of the room.

Immediately we had to cover our noses to protect against the smell.

"What is that?!" I asked pointing to the... thing on the floor.

Harry walked around it. "Troll, I think. Knocked out probably. By Quirell."

"You think he put the troll here. He probably did let that troll in at the beginning of the year."

"Must be him. Come on, next room."

* * *

When we walked into the next room, black flames appeared behind, purple at the next doorway. There were seven bottles, all different shapes and sizes lined up on a table with a paper beside them. Before I could see what it all was, Harry pointed to something in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" He asked.

I knelt down in front of it. "It's a note... from Professor Snape."

"Read it. This must be his test."

I unfolded it and read out loud: "Mr. Potter, if you are reading this, then you are as arrogant as your father. However, I suppose I should assist you in stopping whoever it is in the next room, extremely frustrated over whatever Dumbledore set up as the last line of defense. One of the bricks on the wall has the Hogwarts crest. It will dissolve when it senses your handprint. It will only respond to yours. Do not bother with the riddle I have left for others. A note with the correct answer is on the other side of it."

"Hermione, I think I found the brick." Harry said. I looked up as he ran his hand over it, causing it to turn into a pile of black dust. He reached into the hole and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it. "If you wish to move forward, take the smallest bottle. To go back, take the one on the right end of the line."

We looked at the tiny bottle. "You go back, Hermione. I have to face him, you take Ron and Draco and get Dumbledore."

"Be careful. Please. You've been a great friend so far."

"I'll try. Now go."

I grabbed the potion and drank it. "That was cold." I turned and walked back to the chess room, my last sight being Harry downing his potion and walking towards Quirell.

**I think I'll leave this here. So, next chapter is the second to last one for year one. And I might get that up today.**


	12. Chapter 12: Face Number Two, 512 Points

**Okay fine, that took very little time...**

Harry here. So, Hermione stopped off at a great cliffhanger. Now I'll tell you hat happened. When I got into the room, I saw Quirell as expected. I snuck behind a supporting pillar. Quirell seemed to have heard something. "I know you're there, Potter. Come out, and I won't hurt you. I just need you to help me with this mirror."

Then I saw what was behind him. The Mirror of Erised. I gasped.

He turned quickly and flicked his wand, pulling we towards him. He grabbed me around the neck. THen he screamed and droped we, blisters appearing on his hand. "What is this magic, Potter?"

"I don't know." I said. I tried to look around him at the mirror, hoping to catch a glimpse of me finding the stone. What I saw was really weird: my reflection winked at me, pulled it out of his pocket and returned it. I felt it fall into my pocket. Somehow, I had it. Now I just needed to escape.

"What did you see, Potter?"

"I saw myself and Dumbledore. I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"_He lies._" a high, cold voice said. I turned trying to find the person.

Quirell laughed. "You won't find my lord that way. Allow me to show him to you." He reached up and took off his turban. He turned around, and I screamed.

The face, the very ugly face, that was stuck to the back of Quirell's head laughed. "So you find me frightening, eh Harry? You now see what I have become, all because of your mother."

"My mother?"

"I see Dumbledore never told you the whole story. You should ask him. That is, if you can leave. Now give me the stone. I know it's in your pocket."

I tried to run, but Quirell tackled me from behind, but he began to blister some more.

Then several things happened at once: Quirell started to fall apart, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape appeared with Hermione, and Draco. I figured they must have left Ron in the hospital wing. Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed at Quirell. Smoke started coming off of his body, taking the form of a man with the same face as what I figured is Voldemort. Hermione rushed to my side, followed by Draco as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in a bed in the hospital wing, not entirely focused. I grabbed my glasses from the table beside my bed and put them on, causing Dumbledore's face to come into focus at the end of my bed. He was looking out the window. He must have felt me move, because then he turned to me. "Good, Harry. You're awake. We have a little something to talk about. I would like to apologize."

"What for sir?"

"Leaving you with those horrible muggles. I did not expect... but still, I have realized the almost fatal error I made concerning what I supposedly was the leading expert in. Then again, I suppose it is easy to be a leading expert if no one else wants to study the topic. But anyway, I should first tell you why Voldemort could not kill you as a baby, or now. You see, when he went to kill you, I believe your mother was refusing to move away to allow Voldemort to kill you. So he killed you, thus providing you with an impenetrable protection. The reason I stuck you with the Dursleys was for two reasons. I needed a relative who would love you unconditionally. But I did not see what was obvious: they loathed magic of all forms. Of course, I could have sent you to others, but I wanted you to grow up without people trying to talk to you everywhere you go. I figured it would be too much for you. However, this did not prevent it from happening on your first trip to Diagon Alley... and the protection, which needed love to work, utterly failed. There was one thing however. Voldemort, understanding this form of magic the least, did not realize my mistake, rendering you safe there only because he believed you safe there. However, I am afraid he may find out. This is why, for the time being, I am sending you to your dad's cousin's. She will care for you, at least until I can do something."

"What do you need to do?" I asked.

"Convince the Ministry of one truth I have been trying to get them to understand for so long: that your godfather was not responsible for those deaths, and that he did not betray your parents. I am the only one who knows any of this, but the fools at the Ministry will not listen to me. So until I can convince them, you will stay at the Weasley's."

"Wait, their mother is my dad's cousin?"

"It's funny. All old magic families are linked somehow. I am the cousin of the uncle of Lucius Malfoy, young Mr. Malfoy's father. One of your godfather's cousins is his mother."

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

"I just have one more question. Why did Voldemort try to kill me?"

"I cannot tell you yet. What little of you childhood not ruined by your relatives I would like to be enjoyable. The answer to this question is highly likely to ruin it more."

"I understand, sir."

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes. How did your protection for the stone work, and where is the stone now?"

"My protection was quite interesting. I used the mirror to store the stone out of time for a bit. Only one who wanted to get the stone, but not use it, would ever be able to get it. And the fact that you got it says many great things about how pure of heart you are."

"I'm done sir. Thank you for telling me this."

"Alright then, I should tell Madam Pomphrey to let your friends in. They have been dying to see you conscious for the past three days."

"THREE DAYS?!" I moaned silently. That meant I had missed the last match of the year. "Did we win the game?"

"The Quidditch game? No, but the reserve seeker played well. Caught the snitch, but the game got caught on a tie when she did. So we did as the rules said. We continued until the new snitch was caught again."

"New snitch?"

"Golden snitches have flesh memories. That way we can find out who got it first in a disputed catch."

"So you had to get a new one because this one's flesh memory had already been used."

"Correct. I will leave you now."

He swept out the door, but was replaced quickly by Hermione, Draco, and Ron, who was hobbling on a pair of crutches.

"Hey guys." I said. "Did you break your leg Ron?"

"Yeah. Madam Pomphrey healed it in two seconds, but said I should use these for a few days."

"Alright. How did it go with you two?"

"Good. We got to Dumbledore alright. He just guessed what we were going to say and rushed after you with Professors Snape and McGonagall."

"And you two followed."

"You saw us?"

"Yeah. You looked really concerned as I blacked out."

She blushed. "Yeah, um..."

Why was she blushing?

* * *

Two days later was the end of term feast. Ron was off his crutches.

We sat at the Gryffindor table. When we were done eating, Dumbledore stood up to announce the points.

"In fourth place is Gryffindor, with 312 points. Third is Hufflepuff with 352. Second, Ravenclaw with 426, and first is Slytherin with 472."

The Slytherin table erupted in loud cheers.

"Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat. "Not quite yet, Slytherins. I still have some points to give for the event from 5 days ago. Firstly, Ms. Hermione Granger, for being so clever and not losing her head, especially with the Devil's Snare, that I award her 50 points. Ronald Weasley, for the best chess game we have seen in many years and being willing to die to allow his friends to live, I also award 50 points." The cheering was growing. Gryffindor was 100 points up, and 2 people still had to be awarded points. "And to Draco Malfoy, for not only having the courage to stand up to his family against what he knew was wrong, and for constantly fending off bullies from all muggleborn students in the school, I award another 50 points. And lastly, to Mr. Harry Potter, I award, for courage and a pure heart, 50 points." Three house tables erupted in cheering so loud, only an atomic bomb could be louder. "This means, that, with 512 points, Gryffindor has won the house cup for the first time in seven years." He waved his wand, and from the ceiling, the house cup floated down and came to rest in the middle of the Gryffindor table. "And now, bed. You all have to be awake in time for the train home."

**Next up: second year. And yes, I'll be back to Hermione's POV. Just note that the end was more an observer's POV.**

**R&amp;R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Prank?

**Boredom causes me to think, so this came out.**

* * *

Harry here.

So, the Summer was nice. I mean, the Weasleys were very caring. The only thing is... Ron's little sister Ginny would somehow knock something over when we were in the same room, and I did catch her staring at me on more than one occasion. [Stop making that face, Hermione. You don't have to be jealous... okay, sure... yeah, we should let Ron narrate at some point. Now can I continue telling the story please? Thank you.]

Sorry about that. Anyway, life was great at the Weasley's place, which was interestingly nicknamed the Burrow. I'm still to this day not sure why.

On the 31st of July, we celebrated my birthday. It was quite nice. A house-elf, though I didn't know what he was at the time, named Dobby decided to pop into the bedroom Ron and I shared. He tried to convince me not to go back to Hogwarts. I took him downstairs to ask Molly Weasley what was going on.

"I'm actually not sure, Harry dear. I believe he could be referencing this old legend surrounding Salazar Slytherin."

"He kept saying something bad that had already happened was going to happen again."

"Yes, but the whole thing where he said something would be opened at Hogwarts only fits this legend. At least if it will let out something horrible."

"He said it last happened 50 years ago. Didn't Slytherin and all the other founders live 1000 years ago, give or take a century?"

"Yes, Harry. But you see, Slytherin only built it. What it is that when Slytherin left the school because Gryffindor, who I'm proud to say is the ancestor of the Weasley family, refused to keep out Muggle-born students."

"Built what."

"The Chamber of Secrets. It is rumored to be a secret chamber, hidden in the castle, that only can be opened by the heir of Slytherin. However, a rumor exists that it was opened 50 years ago, by the heir of Slytherin. The weird bit is that the person who was expelled for it was Rubeus Hagrid."

"No!"

"Unfortunately. After all, Slytherin would be horrified to have Hagrid as a descendant. And I believe his dad was muggle-born. His mom well... don't tell anyone I said this, he's a bit sensitive about it, but he is a half-giant."

"So there's no chance it was him?"

"No, and I do have several suspicions about what the monster is. A Uraeus would fit, old snake monsters in Egyptians legends. Or maybe Dracaenae, Dragon women of greek origin. A basilisk makes the most sense, it being a native to Slytherin's home of Wales."

"You think the moster is snake related?"

"Yes, Harry. Slytherin's mark was a serpent. His descendants can speak parseltongue, which is snake language. It is a rare and unusual gift, Harry. Many see it as a dark power. But how can it be dark when it cannot be learned, only received? It is the decisions, not the power, which create a dark wizard."

"I spoke to a snake once, Mrs. Weasley."

"I've already told you, call me Molly. That is very interesting though, you are very unusual. Which I believe a good thing. You see rumors have arisen that You-Know-Who himself could speak parceltongue. I even bet he was who opened that Chamber, he was at school 50 years ago."

The thought of a teenage Voldemort made I uneasy.

"It could well have something to do with your encounter with him as a child, Harry."

"Maybe. No one knows what happened."

"I know... well, maybe Dumbledore can guess, and I do believe you dream about it. Ron told me you seem to be having nightmares, and sometimes you wake him up."

"So, subconsciously, I know exactly what happened."

"I think so, yes."

"Thank you for telling me what this was about. Now where did that house elf go?"

"I believe he apparated away. Don't worry, Harry. He was probably sent as a prank."

"I doubt it. He said his masters were the Malfoy's I doubt Draco's parents are into pranking. And why would Draco prank me in such an unfunny way?"

"Strange... now I'm a bit worried. I'll have to write to Dumbledore. Now Harry, you better not drag my son, Hermione, or Draco into this. Heavens forbid you drag Ginny into this."

"That's right, she's starting school this year."

"Yes. Oh! Speaking of Draco, I have a letter from him addressed to you and Ron. I forgot about it." She pulled out her wand and said, "accio letter."

A piece of paper flew into her open palm she handed it to me.

"Go show it to Ron. He's out swimming in the pond."

"Thank you."

* * *

I found Ron sunning himself on a rock. I could see that his hair was wet.

He popped an eye open when he heard me. "Did you finish reading about the wizarding world?"

"Not yet. I've got a few pages to go, but I'll get them after supper. Your mom gave me a letter from Draco just now."

"Great! What's it say?"

"Dunno. Haven't read it."

"Well go on then. I read to fast."

"_Harry, Ron. I have decided that I'm going to run away from home and go to where you live. But I was caught by my parents. They now have me under constant watch by some guards. Can you get someone to help. Draco._"

"I have an idea," Ron said.

"What?"

"We could convince the twins to fly the car to his place."

"I don't know. Sounds rather risky."

"Relax. They've flown it many times before."

"But not for such long distances though."

"It'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Alright fine. We'll go tonight."

"Great. I'll talk to them."

I couldn't help feeling something bad was about to happen.

* * *

**Don't worry, they'll meet Hermione at Diagon Alley.**

****NEXT PART OF AN HAS SPOILERS FOR MY STORY****

**I should probably explain the whole thing with Molly Weasley. You see, Harry, Draco and Ron will go the whole year until Hermione has a sudden brainwave and runs off to find out if she's right, but gets petrified. But she does leave them a note, with the directions to find it in her hand. For most of the year they're going to try to figure out who Voldemort got to open the Chamber, and how the basilisk is moving around undetected.**

****SPOILERS DONE****

**R&amp;R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mysterious Book

**I'm late!**

**Sorry. Happy late my FF anniversary...**

**No clue what I just wrote, but yeah... I got this, a oneshot for Percy Jackson, and something which should come out tommorrow.**

**And I can't spell.**

**Just insert the dang disclaimer here: _.**

So, I consented to going with Ron and the twins to get Draco. I'd love to say the whole thing went smoothly, and I guess I can except for when we got back. The alarms went off after we left the property, and all I thought was, _why do they have alarms?_

So when we got back, Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy. Actually I think I might have been slightly deaf for a few days after. She made us de-gnome the garden, which is something we would've ended up doing that day. During breakfast, I was peppered with the usual muggle-related questions from Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley tried to figure out where Draco should sleep. Ron and I couldn't fit anyone else in our room, nor could the twins, and Percy couldn't be disturbed for some reason. In the end, we all got to find out why the Burrow was so... weird. Everytime the Weasleys had needed a new room for another kid, they conjured up another room and stacked it on top of the house. In the end, it ended up looking a slight bit more lopsided, but none of us were afraid it would collapse.

I didn't tell Ron or Draco about my encounter with Dobby. It seemed to me like something Dumbledore wouldn't have any problem dealing with.

A few days after our escapade, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had this crazy court battle (which I wish I was there for, Draco said it was hilarious), with the Malfoy's, and they eventually got custody of Draco after the Ministry representatives heard about the virtual imprisonment.

Afterwards, the summer went back to normal (-ish).

After we received our letters for Hogwarts containing our new book lists (which contained an absurd amount of books written by some guy named Lockhart. Apparently Mrs. Weasley seems to think him some sort of expert, every time he gets mentioned, Ron Ginny start giggling for some unexplained reason. When I aksed them why, all they said was 'you'll fin out'), we all headed to Diagon Alley.

At Gringotts, I refused to let the Weasleys refuse money from me for their supplies. It was worth the two hundered and some odd galleons to see how excited Ginny was to be the first Weasley in a long time to wear brand new school robes, carrying brand new books in a brand new cauldron. Of course, I should probably mention an incident that happened in the book store. Apparently, the author, Lockhart, was signing books there. When he saw me, he went crazy and dragged me in front of the camera. Fortunately, I believe the most of my face that appeared in the photo was my profile, and not the side with the scar. And with the hair gel Mrs. Weasley had insisted I used, I was only recognizable by my glasses. Even my clothes, which at the Dursley's had been way to big, were the correct size, and had quite a bit more muscle on me from Quidditch and just general working out at the Burrow. Then we encountered the Malfoy's apparently they had decided to see if they could get their son back.

"Well, well. If it isn't Arthur Weasley... and the several dozen others." Mr. Malfoy laughed as if he'd just made a clever joke.

"I thought that you could count, father." The last word was said with so much venom, I wouldn't have been surprised if Draco turned into a snake.

"Why you would hang around with people who can't even afford..." he trailed off when he noticed Ginny's shiny cauldron and its contents. "Oh, so you're finally being paid something, eh, Arthur?" He pulled out one of Lockhart's books.

"No, Harry here just likes helping people."

"I see. So, why do you continue to disgrace the wizarding world-"

"They aren't a disgrace, father. The are intelligent people. Unlike you."

Mr. Malfoy sneered and dumber the book back into Ginny's cauldron.

"Now Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said, "that's no way to speak to your own father!"

"And you! You used to be a good person before you married him. Still are, I believe. Why do you constantly side with him?"

"Because he's nice to m-"

"He only liked you for your money. That's all he cares about, his wealth. Plain and simple. I want nothing to do with him. Now leave. I never want to see you again!" Draco ran out of the store. Ginny and I followed while Ron started talking trash to Mr. Malfoy.

We found him crying in a small space between two stores with none other than Hermione Granger comforting him. When we approached, she looked up. Draco slowly looked up as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Hi Harry. You must be Ginny, Ron's younger sister. I'm guessing Harry paid for your robes?" Her hand shot to her mouth as she realized that it sounded a bit rude.

"No offense taken, um... are you Hermione?"

"Yes, that would be me. So you met his father. Did he come to live with you during the summer?"

"Yes I did. And it's so much better with them. I mean, chores are fun, and it's like having a family."

Ginny blushed. "You feel that way?"

"Yes. I feel like your my little sister, and Harry is my brother, and Ron, and the twins, and even Percy. Their all just so nice and accepting, and while Ron does get moody, nobody's perfect, and I'm sure it isn't the nicest of feelings to think about having five older brothers, all with great achievements, and wondering how to live up to all that."

"I don't feel that way. Maybe it's because I'm a girl or something. I don't know. But I feel like all that really matters are those who care about you for you, not your achievements, like surviving the killing curse while taking down the greatest dark wizard since... wait, what was that guy's name again? The one from 1666? The guy who caused the Great Fire of London?"

"I don't even remember," Hermione said.

"Wow, wait, time out! Are you serious, Hermione?" I asked. "You, the all-knowing Hermione Granger can't remember something?"

"It's one of those kind of days." She replied.

"Okay, but the point I want to make here is that we all care for each other no matter if we all get Ts on our O.W.L. exams or Os. That doesn't affect anything. And even without the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing, Harry's still our cousin. And that's what's important. Family."

"And that, Ms. Weasley, is a very intelligent thing to say, coming from anyone, not just an eleven year."

We all turned to see none other than Professor Dumbledore standing behind us.

"Professor? What... what are you doing here?"

"Simply fancied a walk when I noticed the for of you. I heard you talking about the subject of families. I just want to point out that love, including between families, was, and will remain to be, the greatest weapon all of us have against Voldemort. Speaking of families, you better get back to yours."

"We got up. As we were walking Ginny tripped and her books spilled out of her cauldron. She picked them up until she found a small black book. "This isn't mine."

Dumbledore took it from her. He looked at it intenetly before turning to her. "I'm afraid I'll have to keep this. There is a name on here... the true name of Voldemort. Tom Riddle."

Ginny and Hermione gasped. Draco closed his eyes a few seconds then said, "I think my father gave this to you. He took one of your books out of your cauldron, remember? He must've put it inside it. I wonder why."

"Makes sense, Mr. Malfoy. I'll have to talk to your father. Or, well, I guess ex-father. I will see your four at Hogwarts." He left.

We rejoined the Weasleys and Hermione's parents, who had been talking with some goblins to get some basic knowledge on the wizard world.

Together, our large group left and went our separate ways.

**I guess you all will be wondering how on earth I'm supposed to get Mr. basilisk out now that Dumbledore has the diary. Easy, take a guess.**

**R&amp;R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Solid Wall, Lockhart Sucks

**I'm back!**

***automated applause in background***

**Okay, the main reason I was away was to set up a YouTube channel, so it would be highly appreciated if you checked it out.**

**Anyway,**

***insert disclaimer pls***

Hermione here.

So you all are probably wondering what I did over the Summer, right?

Nothing exciting, really, I did homework, watched re-runs of Doctor Who on television, among many other things.

There, my Summer.

The only thing really eventful was when I saw a flying car go overhead. (*cough* Ron and Harry *cough*)

Besides Diagon Alley and when we all returned to Hogwarts.

After all the excitement from the previous year, I was ready for a nice, relaxing (ish) year.

Well, for some reason, when Harry and I were trying to get throught the barrier after Ron and Draco had gone through (and we were the last ones), we simply couldn't go through.

A Muggle in a uniform walked over to us. "Something wrong?"

"Just lost control of the trolley," Harry replied.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No thanks," I said. "We just got off our train."

And then we exited.

What else could we do? As far as the Muggle knew, we were leaving.

So when we got outside, we sat on some benches near some trees.

"Harry," I said, my voice shaky from nervousness, "do you think we should send a letter to the school? I mean, what if everyone else can't get back through? We could be-"

"Hermione, stop panicking. Look." He pointed towards the parking lot.

I looked in the direction he had pointed. Professor McGonagal was walking towards us, a look of fury on her face. When she got closer, we could here her muttering, "a really cruel prank, not even the Weasley twins... when I catch who did this, they are going to be so sorry..."

When she got to us, we both stood up.

She just pointed her wand at both our trunks then shrunk them. Harry suddenly bent over Hedwig's cage and took her out.

"You'll have to fly to Hogwarts ahead of us, Hedwig."

Hedwig nipped at his ear before taking off and heading north.

"Good thinking, Potter. Now, both of you put your trunks in your pockets and grab onto my arms." she held out both her arms.

We did as she told us, then she said, "now we are about to apparate. Keep a firm grip on my arms, and turn with me when I say to."

We gripped tighter.

"NOW!" She said, twisting on the spot, and suddenly the world went black. It felt like we were being sucked through a tube of some sort. then it was over, and we were suddenly on the path just outside the front gates of Hogwarts. They look exactly like the pictures I saw in Hogwarts: a History.

McGonagal strode towards the gates. She waved her wand and they opened.

"Come on," she said to us, gesturing to go through the gates.

When we got inside the castle, she led us to the staff room. She pushed the door opened, and said, "in you get."

Inside, we found all the teachers sitting at a round table on one side of the room, on the other side were a bunch of file cabinets.

McGonagal conjured a couple of chairs and gestured for us to sit down.

Dumbledore spoke first. "It appears someone has attempted to play a very cruel prank by closing the barrier. This is not the first time it has happened, but it is the first time the culprit was a house elf. Because tampering with the barrier is illegal, the ministry was involved, and the house elf, whose name I believe is Dobby, is being held by his master, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry raised his hand as if in class.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"A house elf named Dobby visited me over the Summer. He said that I must not come back here, and that something dangerous was about to happen." I talked to Mrs. Weasley-"

"She told me about that. To make things even more confusing, the elf acted without his masters consent. The way I see it, this evidence could be used to convict Lucius of something."

"So you believe he wasn't under the Imperius during the last war?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. But I must not tell you anymore. I know you are curious, but I do not want you to be involved like last year. And the less you know, the less likely other parties might try to drag you in. Now, you must be hungry. After all you didn't have lunch. POKEY!"

A small creature that vaguely resembled the elves I saw in my children's storybooks appeared in the middle of the room. "Master Dumbledore called?"

"Yes. Could you please get these to students some food?"

"What would they like?"

Harry looked at me.

I sighed. "Could you show us what there is?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore answered. "Pokey, take them to the kitchens so they can select the food they want."

"Yes master." Pokey bowed before gesturing to the door. We followed him out and down a few levels until we reached a painting of some fruit.

Pokey tickled the pear, and the painting swung out wards. We followed Pokey through the opening.

On the inside of the room, there were a bunch of other house elves, all running around preparing food for the feast that night.

Pokey led us into the pantry and listed off several thing they could make quickly for us.

After Harry and I had eaten, we went outside to the Quidditch pitch so Harry could fly, and so I could enjoy one of my books.

When we got there, we realized we had to go back and find a teacher to return our trunks to their normal size.

After that was all sorted, we returned. I pulled out one of the course books by Lockhart and began to read.

I was vaguely aware of Harry flying around, but as time went on, I got more and more distracted, finding many inconsistencies in Lockhart's books. Some took place at the exact same time. One of them implied Lockhart got married to a woman in Naples, Italy, but in a book that should take place 5 months after, he said that he had never been married.

In the end, I decided that the best place for these books would be the rubbish heap.

**I think I covered 3 things in this chapter. And one of them isn't even something that shows up until 4th year in canon. So yeah.**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
